A Lovers Dream come True
by Sesshy Demon
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are trying to beat the Band Of Seven with there frieds, but before they can start anything they have one absticle in they way. Kagome...what will the gang do before they can finish there journey to destroy the Band of Seven and Naraku. MAJOR REVAMP IN PROGRESS ON THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologe_

_Hey everyone this is my first story so dont be to hasty to tell me what I need to change about what I write. I may not be able to write very often though because I have alot of reading to do._

_Well in this chapter on my story Inuyasha expresses his feeling for Kagome, and he sheds his tears for the very first time. Please read and reveiw. _

A Lovers Dream Come True

This is a story about a girl who fell into her family well. The well was called the Bone Eaters Well. When she climed out of the well she meet a hanyou named Inuyasha, in the Senjoku Juda Era.

1 year later...

"Inuyasha, where are we going?", Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Where going to go find the Band of Seven, and how many times do I have to tell you!"

Kagome said nothing. She knew that he was becoming very agitated.

"Kagome."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Get behind my. Hurry."

"Okay."

So Kagome did as she was told and got behind Inuyasha.

As they looked up the road they noticed something very familier. They seen Soul Collectors. Kagome then knew what the unfamilier sent was that Inuyasha smelled. It was Kikyo. As soon as Kagome seen Kikyo over the end of the hill she walked away. She knew that Inuyasha stilled loved Kikyo, and it hurt her deep down because she loves Inuyasha. Inuyasha was so transfixed on Kikyo, though, he did not even notice her walk away.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said surprisingly," What are you doing here?"

"I am searching for the rest of my Soul Collectors. And you Inuyasha might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Me and Kagome are looking for the Band of Seven and the rest of the Jewel Shards."

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kikyo?"

"You and I are the only ones here. Kagome is not."

"What are oyu talking about. Kagome is right here Behind..."

When Inuyasha turned around Kagome was no where to be found.

"Where did she go?"

Kagome was sitting under a tree about a mile away from where Inuyasha and Kikyo where. She was crying.

"Why do I even care. I mean Inuyasha doesnt love me he loves Kikyo. How could I be so stupid as to even think that he even cared about me. I am just his jewel shard finder. I bet he doesnt even relize i am gone."

As Kagome kept talking and crying to herself Bankotsu, one of the Band of Seven, was in the tree above her. Little did she know that Bankotsu was about to kiddnapp her.

Kagome wipped her eyes, and looked up to see Bankotsu jump from the tree.Before she even had time to scremm Bamkotsu had done grabbed her.

"Know listen Kagome, if you cooraperate I wont kill you. Know let us go pay a visit to Inuyasha."

Kagomes eyes grew very wide with the look of fear in them. She had no idea what was going to happen.

"Kikyo I need to find Kagome."

"Inuyasha wait."

"Yes Kikyo?"

"Someone is coming."

"Its has to be the Band of Seven because I smeel dead bodies and graveyard soil."

Then as soon as Inuyasha was about to grad tesiga Bankotsu came falling from the sky with Kagome in his hands. Then while Inuyasha had is eyes on Bankotsu Kikyo transformed into Jonkotsu of the Band of Seven.

"Now listen Inuyasha," Bankotsu said,"if you want to see Kagome alive again you will give us all of your jewel shardsso we can give them to Naraku."

Inuyasha had no choice he did not want ot put Kagome in any danger. So he took the jewel shards from his haroria and threw them to Bankotsu.

"Wise decision Inuyasha. Oh yes. Now kagome is alive," then Bankotsu pulled a knive from his pocket and lifted it up above his head," and now you dont."

Then he stabbed Kagome right threw the stomach. He let go of her and let her fall to the ground, blood now covering her white school uniform. Inuyasha could only look in shoke at what Bankotsu had just done.

"Inuyasha, I never said that I wouldnt kill her. All i said was that if you wanted to see her alive that you would give us the jewel shards, and you did get to see her alive before I killed her. It counts."

Then Jonkotsu yelled,"Tata m Inuyasha. Hope to see you soon."

Then they both dissaperd in the without a trace.

Then Inuyasha began to walk over to Kagome. He noticed that there was a very large pool of blood begining to form under her body. She was laying face down on the ground befor eInuyasha picked her up to hold her body in his arms.

"Kagome...Kagome...Please speak to me."

Tears began to form in his eyes. Inuyasha had never cried before in his life, but when he started crying then he reliezed how strong his feeling for Kagome where.

"Kagome I am so sorry. I promised to always to protect you, and I broke that promise to you. I am so so sorry. Just please wake up Kagome please wake up," Inuyasha said as he was crying.

"Kagome I am so sorry that I failed you...KAGOME PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!!!... Please wake up."

He began to cry even more to where he couldnt even keep his vice staight to say something.

"Ka...gome.Ple...ase be o..kay because..."

He tryied to get the courage up to say it but he wanted to say it when he could say it clearly so he waited till he could talk clearly.

It took many minutes but he finnally got the courage to say it.

"Kagome you cant leave me because I...I...I love you. I love you more than life itself. You may think that I am in love with Kikyo but I am not I love you Kagome and you are the only one that I love."

Then he heard a coughing sound coming from somewhere.

Then he looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome?"

_Well i hoped you like the story and dont worry Kagome isnt going to die and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo dont appear in the story till later. So please read and reveiw because I want to know if you like my story._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a very low voice.

"Kagome...you need to be quite. You are badly injured. We need to find a village so we can get you medical attention...and fast."

Inuyasha put Kagome and his shoulders and ran to the nearest village. When he got there a village couple offered to take care of Kagome with no charge. Inuyasha thought that the only reason that they didnt charge was because they felt sorry for the girl because she with a half demon.

Inuyasha went inside the hut that Kagome was staying in to check on her. He looked down her with worrying eyes. He eyes began to water, but instead of holding it back he cried.  
He let it all out for the first time in his life since his mother died. He stopped quickly though because he heard an all to familiar sound. A wirl wind. He quickly dreid his eyes so that he could face Koga, the wolf demon.

"Inuyasha were is Kagome...I know that..." Koga never finished his sentence because he seen what he was looking for on the floor unconsioce. He could also tell that she was badly injured.

"Inuyasha...what happened to her?"

Inuyasha turned his head before he explained the story to him. "Bankotsu of the Band of Seven kidnapped her...before I could do anything he was threating to kill her if I didnt give him the jewel shards..."

"YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO KAGOME OVER SOME STUPID JEWEL SHARDS!!!!!!"

"Koga, I gave them the jewel shards but they stapped her anyway. i couldnt stop them.  
I was helpless to do anything..." As Inuyasha was saying this he could fill all the tears that he had been trying to hold back fall down his face. He couldnt stop them. He knew in his heart that he had failled Kagome and that she would probably never forgive him for it anyway.

Koga didnt even bother to insult him like he normally did. He knew that he was beat up enough about it as it was. Koga was about to give hom some reasuring words when all of the sudden they heard someone stir. They both turne their heads to see Kagome trying to open her eyes. Inuyahsa insantly ran to her side to help her up.

"Inuyasha...were...am...I?"

"Your in a village. We have been here for a couple of hours now. When I got here a village couple offered to take care of you for now charge. I thanked them and we have been here since."

"Inuyasha...why are you crying?"

"Because...I love you Kagome...and...I almost lost oyu today. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I had lost you Kagome."

Inuyasha just kept crying on her shoulder. Kagome held him close to her after she relized what he had confessed to her. Koga couldnt whatch the sight any longer so he left. His heart starting to break after the sight that he had just witnessed of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome was shocked that Inuyahsa cared so much about her. She thought that she was just his jewel collecter, but she was wrong. He cared about her alot. More tham she had ever known.  
Tears started to run down her face. She felt loved for the first time in her life, and by the one person that she loved herself. She never expected it but she was glad when it came.

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

"Because I didnt know that you cared so much about me. I thought that you loved Kikyo. I geuss that I was wrong."

"Yea...you were. Kagome, Kikyo was my old love 50 years ago. I ma still care about her but I never felt this way with Kikyo. Not like I do you Kagome. And just so you will believe me I will say it again. I love you Kagome and have for along time."

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes Kagome?"

"I love you to."

_Well that is the end of chapter 2. I hope that you liked it. I would have made it longer but I thought I would save some for next chapter, and dont woryy there are going to be lots of chapters in this story. Well please reveiw and everyone can tell me if I spelled wrong because I am a really bad speller._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok everyone. I hope that you liked chapter 2. It took me forever to think it up. Well anyway this is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 3

Inuyasha just sat there looking at Kagome as he held her in his arms. He would have never thought that Kagome could love someone like him. He was a hanyou, hated by everyone and loves by no one, except for Kagome. She loves him. He could tell that she did. He could see it in her eyes. She really cared.

"Inuyasha it may be hard for you to believe but I do love you with all of my heart, and have for a long time."

"Same here Kagome."

They just sat there in each others arms, taking in the moment that was happening between them. They both had confessed there feelings and each of them thought that they would be rejected by one another, but they were wrong.

Kagome and Inuyasha both stayed in the village for a couple of weeks so that Kagomes injuries could heal properly, but in the meen time, Sango and Miroku were having problems of there own.

"Miroku, were exactly are we?"

"I am not really sure."

"Well we need to get back to the village before Inuyasha and Kagome do, otherwise Inuyasha might get mad that we made him wait."

"Your right Sango and we also left Shippo with Keade back at the village."

"That to. I just hope that we make it back before they do because I really dont want to listen to Inuyasha gripe about how we took so long to get back. It really gets on my nerves, and I dont know how Kagome stands him most of the time with that bitchy attitude that he has got."

"Yes my dear Sango. I wonder that sometimes to.

Inuyasha spent most of his time after that outside of the hut, yelling that anyone who tried to come in except for the kind village people that were taking care of her.

Finally after two weeks of staying in the village, Kagome was well enough to go traveling once again. Before they left though Inuyasha had to know if what they had shared two weeks ago was as real to her as it was to him. It had been bugging him since it had happened and he had to know or he would go insane.

When Inuyasha went to the hut he found that Kagome was packing her things and thanking the kind villagers for taking such good care of her. That is one of the things that Inuyasha loved about Kagome is that she was so caring. He admired that about her and sometimes even wished that he had a personality like her. Were he could be caring to, just like Kagome.

When Kagome finally left the tent to go find Inuyasha she was very happy. She haddent seen him in a couple of weeks and was a little worried about him as well.

Inuyasha was sittin in a tree a little ways from the village, thinking about how to ask Kagome about the way that she felt about him. If it was real or not.

"Uhhh. How am I going to ask her something like that. I aint never did anything like this before. Uhhh."

"Inuyasha!"

When he turned his head to see who it was, it was none other than Kagome, the one person that he was not ready to see yet.

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you. Were have you been in the past couple of weeks? I havent seen you so I was getting worried."

"I have been thinking. Do you have a problem with it."

"Well no. I was just worried is all."

"Why would you be worried. I can take care of myself."

"Why are you acting like this Inuyasha. I thought...nevermind."

Then Inuyasha jumped from the tree as Kagome turned to walk away, but before she could get far Inuyasha grabed her arm and turned her so she could face him. Kagome hadnt been expecting this so when Inuyasha grabbed her arm she lightly screamed, but when she seen who it was she calmed down.

"Inuyasha..."

Before Kagome could finish Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace. Kagome was shocked when Inuyasha did this. She thought that what Inuyasha had said before to her he had said because he was afraid, but she was wrong. She could tell now that he had meant every word of what he said just as she had meant every word of what she had said. She then embraced him. For a few minutes they just stood their, holding each other like they were, until Inuyasha broke the silence with the question that had been buging him for two weeks now.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"You remember what I told you two weeks ago?"

Kagome then looked into his eyes, then said,"Yes Inuyasha. I remember."

"Well Kagome...I want to know if...you feel the same way about me?"

"Yes Inuyasha I do. I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha eyed went really big when Kagome had said that. No one had ever said that to him besides his mother, and he knew that she meant what she said by the look in her eyes.

"I love you to, Kagome. I have gor a long time, and when you said those words that you just said... I knew right then that for sure you felt the same way that i feel about you, and I also have loved you for a long time."

Then Inuyasha looked into Kagome's deep chocolate eyes, lend his head down and touched his lips with her in a deep pasionate kiss, that made their relationship real.

_I hope you liked it because it took me forever to type it, and yea Inuyasha is a bit out of character but he will still be himself dont worry. Well reaview please and thank you for reading, and also tell me what I miss spelled so that I can learn how to spell it right. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few days Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to the village to meet Sango and Miroku. They both figured that since they was suppost to meet them at the village a week ago that they would be woried sick, but what they didnt know was that Sango and Miroku were not at the village yet but they were closer to getting there than they were.

"Miroku, how many days is it going to take us to get to the village?"

"We should be there be night fall, and I would also be expecting a good yelling from Inuyasha. He is probably wondering were we are right now."

"Your prabably right."

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the most a week away from the village. Kagome wounds had not fully healed yet, like the village couple had said that they did, and she needed more medical attention. To also top it all off they had to watch out for the Band of Seven as well.

Inuyasha stayed worried all the time now adays, and Kagome could not travel like this in the condition that she was in much longer. Inuyasha knew that it was only a matter of time before something bad happened to her because of her wounds. He knew they had to get to the villae fast, and he had an idea on how about they should get there.

"Kagome, wake up."

"Uhhhh...what is it Inuyasha?"

"Just get up and I will explain."

"You dont have to be so mean Inuyasha. Jeezzz."

As Kagome stood up Inuyasha turned around.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back Kagome. We have to get to the village by the next couple of days or something is going to happen to you."

"Inuyasha...whats going to happen to me?"

Kagome sounded a bit scared when he said this. "Kagome your wounds are getting worse by the day and something is going to happen if I dont get you to the village. I can sense it, and if anything else happen to you I dont know what I would do."

"I understand Inuyasha."

So Kagome got on Inuyasha back and they set of. As they got farther along Inuyasha got faster and faster until he was going at such a spped that not even a demon could see him pass them if they wanted to.

Kagome could barely hold on, but as she was abou to fall off a reashuring arm would always make sure that she didnt.

Inuyasha kept this up as long as he could. He was determined to atlwast make it to the village by mid day tommarow.

When Inuyasha finnally stopped they was half of a days traveling away from the village, but Inuyasha was so tired that they had to stop and rest for the rest of the night or Inuyasha would collapse and that would leave Kagome vulnerable to danger. Especially the Band of Seven.

"Yes, Miroku the village is just up ahead. If we hurry we can make it before night fall."

"You are right my dear Sango. We should be able to ge there before night fall, then we just have to listen to Inuyasha gripe at us for being late."

"Yea your right. Might as well get it over with though. Then we can eeeeeeee!!!!"

Then a loud slap was heard.

"Fucking pervert!!!! How many times to I have to tell you not to grope me."

"Sorry my dear Sango. I just couldnt help myself."

"Kagome wake up...come on Kagome, we have to get to the village."

"Im up Im up...jeeze Inuyasha."

"Well I wouldnt have to wake you if you woke up at the break of dawn like everyone else now would I?"

"Uhhhhh."

"Come on. We have ot get to the village. Get on my back. We can get there faster that way."

"Fine whatever. But just to let you know I am going back to sleep once we get moving."

"Fine whatever. Just get on my back, and hurry."

Kagome hurried to get on his back so Inuyasha would stop fussing, but she knew that he cared after what they shared at the village almost 2 weeks ago to the day. They hadnt done anything like that since because they knew that Naraku was watching their every move, so they kept theur feelings to a minimum for the time being. They also knew that Miroku and Sango would not let them get into a realationship because they didnt want anything to happen to them, because they were their freinds.

So they hurried to the village were a worried Sango and Miroku were waiting for them to return.

"Keade wasnt they suppost to be hear to weeks ago. What could have happened. Were are they?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Sango I dod not know. All we can do is what for them. Inuyasha will show up. Youll see."

"Kagome wake up."

"Inuyasha my wounds. There bleeding again."

"What!!!!! Kagome hang on were almost there."

Inuyasha could smell the blood on him and Kagome. He knew that is was coming from her, but it was getting all over him. He knew that Kagome needed Keades help and fast or she would bleed to death, and if that happened Inuyasha didnt know what he would do.

"Keade the thing is that they are not back yet and something bad could..."

Sango didnt get to finish her sentence bacause right then Inuyasha ran in the door with a bleeding Kagome on his back. Everyone could see the blood driping off of her and a tired look on Inuyasha's face.

"Dont just stand there," Inuyasha blurted out,"Kagome needs help!"

_Well I hope that you liked it. Took forever to think of a good way to end it. And this time I aint going to say wether or not she dies. You will have to read next chapter and find out.  
Please review and read the reast of my story when I get it posted._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Inuyasha screamed them back to reality, Keade emidiatly jumped up and told Inuyasha to lay her down on the mat. He did as he was told being gentil in doing so.

" Everyone except for the women must leave the hut. Do ye understand Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"Yes, dear Lady Keade...we shall leave you to do you work without our interruption."

"Old hag...all I can say is that if she dies I sware I'll have your damn ass put on a pedistale. You got me?"

"Calm down Inuyasha...I can have ye here Kagome back to full health in a couple of weeks. Are ye satisfied Inuyasha."

"Whatever...but if she dies you remember what I said."

Inuyasha and Miroku left the hut after they were told to leave. They decided to walk to the well were Miroku started asking Inuyasha questions about what happened to Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea Miroku?"

"Might I ask what exactly happened to Kagome?"

Inuyasha only sighed then said, "I thought you might ask me that."

"Do you want to tell me Inuyasha?"

"I dont, but I geuss since your one of her friends you have a right to know. Ill let you tell Sango later."

"Fine by me Inuyasha."

"We was on our way back to the village about four weeks back. Since we were way north we figured that we should start then because it was a about a couple week journey back to the village from where we were at. Then I sinced something, something very familiar, then we seen soul collectors. It turned out that it was Kikyo. She told us she was trying ot find the rst of her soul collectors. Then me and her just started talking when she got close to us about nothing really. Then I told her that me and Kagome were looking for the jewel shards. Then she told me that Kagome wasnt there. I started to get worried but then all the sudden that fucking bastard Bonkotsu came flying out of the air with Kagome in his arms. He told me that if I ever wanted to see her alive again that I would give him the jewel shard. So I gave them to Jonkotsu who was disgised as Kikyo so I never reallt talked to Kikyo. Then he said something and stab Kagome. Thats all you need to know Miroku."

"So there is more to the story that your not telling me Inuyasha."

"Miroku its none of your damn bissness, and I dought that Kagome is ready for anyone to know what happened after that anyway."

"Do you know where she was before that Inuyasha?"

"I dont have a clue to were she was, if I did, though, that would have never happened. I could have been there, then she wouldnt be like this, suffering like this."

After Inuyasha said that he slamed his fisr down on the ground, and mad some dirt and grass fly up when he punched.

"Inuyasha?"

"The only reason that I am just glad, just barly, is because I found something out that I had wanted to know for so long."

"Inuyasha, what did you find out."

"I dont know if Kagome is ready for me to tell you that."

And with that they sat there and waited for the women to come get them so they could see if Kagome was okay.

"Inuyasha?"

"What do you want to know now monk?"

"Is it ok if I ask Kagome to bear my child because I think that she is the one for me?"

Many loud thumps could be heard through out the forest. If anyone knew Inuyasha then they knew what had just taken place.

"I swear Miroku, you even lay one fingure on her in the wrong way I swear I will give the the biggest fucking ass kicking that you have ever had in your life. Got it."

"That is all that I needed to know Inuyasha. That is all that I need to know."

_I am on a role today. I am going to post chapters 5, 6, and 7 today so read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Whats taking so long."

"Inuyasha, she had very serious wounds. It may take a while to get her the medical attention that she needs."

"They need to hurry though, I am getting tired of waiting."

"Inuyasha, we know that you are very impatient, but these things take time. They should be done anytime know."

"HUH"

"And here comes Sango know."

"Inuyasha, she wants to see you."

"What about the rest of us my dear Sango."

"We get to see her later. Right now she just wants to see Inuyasha."

"Its about time you guys got done. I was getting kinda agervated."

"More like worried Inuyasha."

"SHUT UP MONK!!!!!"

"Come on Inuyasha."

"Fine I am coming."

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it Sango?"

"Dont be shocked at what you might see. She doesnt look herself, but she will be ok. Keade also said that she will probably have to go back to her time so that she can heal properly this time. They have better medicine there that they do and you will have to go with her to make sure that she gets the medical treatment that she needs because she said that is she does have to go back to her time that you cant let her parents take her to this thing called a hospital. She says that she doesnt want to go there and that if you have to that you will take her back to the well by force if necisary."

"Why dont she want to go to this hospital thing?"

"She said that a realative dies there when they was treating him and that he died. She said that she doesnt want to die that way."

"I understand."

"Inuyasha, she also told me what happened after you two went to the village. She told me everything."

"She did huh."

"Inuyasha you have to be careful with Naraku around and all, so..."

"...that is why we dicided to keep it at a minimum while Naraku is still alive. We know that he could use that to kill us both. She knows that to. You dont have to tell me. We both done know."

"As long as you do Inuyasha. I dont want two of my closest friends killed by Naraku. Not again."

"You dont have to worry about us Sango. We will be really carefull in our actions. Ok?"

"Ok Inuyasha, and one more question."

"Yea?"

"Why are you acting sop soft all of the sudden?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE I FUCKIN CAN!!! DAMN WHY DOES EVERY FUCKING PERSON HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT!!!"

"Theres the Inuyasha I know."

"SHUT UP SANGO!!!"

"Fine Inuyasha, and we are at the hut."

"Well here it goes."

_Hoped you liked it. I have already typed like 2 or 3 chapters today. Im an a roll here. Please read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Inuyasha entered the hut he face turn from agressive to worry and sorrow filled. He had never seen Kagome look like this before, and he damn sure wasnt going to let it happen again, never. He would die before he let it happen again.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I need a favor."

"Sure...what is it."

"Please Inuyasha...please...dont take me back to my time...please."

"Kagome, but you need medical attention and now."

"Please Inuyasha...promise me you wont take me back to my time...promise me!"

"Uhhhh...I promise Kagome."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Your welcome Kagome."

"You ca send the others in to see me know."

"Ok."

So Inuyasha left the hut to go get the others so that they could go see Kagome. What he didnt know was that they was expecting him to take Kagome back to her time so they had already packed her things and were ready to give them to Inuyasha when he came to get them.

"Inuyasha are you ready to take Kagome back to her time? We already packed her things," Sango told asked Inuyasha.

"I cant."

"Why not...you said that you would."

"Kagome made me promise not to take her...so im not. And if anyone starts riding me about it I will punch the damn hell out of you. Does everyone got it?"

"We understand your dicision but Lady Kagome needs to go back to her time, and you two are the only ones that can pass throught the well."

"She doesnt want me to take her Miroku so shut the hell up. I am going to be a good friend and respect her decision, and that is what you all should do to. She is a strong person and she can get through this without going back to her time and if you all done believe that she can do that than you all must not know her as well as I do. She can do this but she needs her friends to believe on her, and if oyu all dont then what kind of friends are you."

Everyone just stood there, not able to say a word.

"I am waiting for an anwser."

No one could say anything. They had never thought of it that way like Inuyasha had.

"When you all have me an anwser you know were to find me."

And with that Inuyasha walked off back to the village. Everyone knew that he would probably go back to Keades hut to be with Kagome.

Inuyasha sat at the Goshinbuku, thinking ti herself.

_Stupid humans. Uhhh...they can really piss me off sometimes, but they also are my friends and I am happy with them. Huh...I may not show it but they bring another part of me out in the open, especially Kagome. She makes me feel all warm inside I dont know how she does it but she does, but I am glad that she does. I thought that I loved Kikyo but we never did what me and Kagome did, and she never made me feel like this. I feel so warm...I never felt this way around Kikyo. I wish I knew how a simple human girl could make me feel this way. Is this how love really feels._

As Inuyasha sat in the Goshinbuku he thought about this alot, but what he thought about the most was Kagome and if they could ever have a future togethor after Naraku was defeated.

_Well I hope that you liked it. That was the third chapter that I have typed today. Well please read and review._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I cant believe that Inuyasha promised Kagome that. He knows that she needs the medical treatment and now."

"Yes Miroku I know that, but you also know that Inuyasha would never go against Kagomes wishes. Me and you both know what happened at that village after Kagome was hurt."

"Actually I do not because Inuyasha wouldnt tell me. He said that he didnt know if Kagome was ready for him to tell anyone yet. It really confused me."

"Well since Kagome has already told me the story I geuss that is okay for me to tell you."

"I am listening Sango."

"They admitted their love for each other."

"Does Inuyasha know how dangerous that is?"

"We done talked about it and he knows. I went to tell me how dangerous that it was but he was the one telling me how dangerous it was and they were going to put it off until Naraku was dead."

"That is good that he knows but I still think that they wont make it that long."

"They have waited along time as it is anyway havent they?"

"Yea they have."

"And Inuyasha's demon side could take over at any minute. That is also and issue in the matter."

"Yea your right. We cant let that happen though. Anything could happen if Inuyasha's demon side did take control."

"There are alot of things that we have to consider in a situation like this."

"Yea your right. I just hope that that doesnt happen."

"Sango..."

"Yes?"

"You are not the only one."

Yea, I know that this was a short one, but I just wanted one of Sango and Miroku. Well please read and review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inuyasha, still sitting in the Goshinbuku, was still thinking to himself when all of the sudden Sango came up to him and said, "Inuyasha...why arent you at Keades hut with Kagome?"

"Cause I had to think. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, its just that I thought that you would be with Kagome since she id in this condition..."

"I have been with her today. I thought that maybe I should leave her alone since she needs to rest. Am I right?"

"Yea...good piont."

"Do you have an anwser for my question yet?"

"All that I can say is that I never thought of it that way, and if I was you I would probably do the same thing."

"Good anwser. It was the right one. Thought that you would never figure it out, as dumb as you all can be sometimes."

"We are not the only ones that can be dumb Inuyasha. Might I recall all the times that you made a simple mistake in battle because you didnt think about it first. I would call that being dumb."

"SHUT UP. NO ONE ASKED YOU."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha."

As Sango left Inuyasha could only make faces and scoul.

"Stupid girl. No one asked for her opinion anyway. HUH!!!!"

"Kagome how are you feeling?"

"Fine Miroku."

"Ye should rest for a couple more days. Then maybe ye could start traveling again."

"Maybe, but Keade..."

"Yes Kagome?"

"It will probaby be longer than that because as soon as I am heeled I need to go back to my time, and Inuyasha needs to come with me."

"Why do you need to go back to your time my dear Kagome."

"I need to see my parents Miroku, and Inuyasha needs to come with me for certain reasons."

"I understand Kagome."

"Where is Inuyasha."

"Sango went to the Goshinbuku to look for him. She figured since he wasnt here that that is were he would be."

"Your right. He has always been drawn to that place. I geuss it is because thats were Kikyo pinned him to that tree."

"I dont think that it is for that reason Kagome," Sango said as she walked in.

"Then what do you think the reason is Sango?" Kagome asked very confused.

"I think it is because that is were he first met you."

"Dont be silly. That cant be the reasone."

"But my dear Kagome it can, because everyone can tell that he cares so much about you in ways that he has no one else," said Miroku.

"I...he never cared as much for Kikyo as he does for ye Kagome."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome and the rest of the gang stayed at the village for about two weeks. When it was time for KAgome to break the news to Inuyasha, she didnt know how to do it to were he wouldnt get mad.

"Sango."

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you know were Inuyasha is?"

"I think he is at the Goshinbuku. That is the last place that I saw him."

"Ok. Thank you Sango."

"Your welcome Kagome."

Kagome set of to the Goshinbuku to find Inuyasha, but when she go there he was no were to be found.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha are you here?"

Thats Kagome..."THOUGHT"

"I geuss not."

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"What is it."

"Well...um..."

"Well...spit it."

"Well...Ineedyoutocomebacktomytimewithme."

"I didnt quite catch that. Say it more slowly."

"I need you to come back to my time with me."

"I thought that you didnt want to go back to your time."

"I have to this time."

"Whatever."

"So will you go with me?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes."

"Fine I will, only for you though. I wouldnt do this for anyone else."

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and imbraced him in a loving hug.

"Thank you Inuyasha I really appriciate it."

Inuyasha then returned the hug.

"Your welcome."

"No really thank you Inuyasha. You dont know how much that this means to me."

"Its no problem Kagome."

"Its just hard for me to believe that you would go with me."

Inuyasha lightened his embrace on her so he could look into her eyes.

"Why would you think that I wouldnt go with you?"

"Because normally when I go back to my time you are mad at me, and I just need time to think, but this time is duffrent."

"How diffrent?"

"You will find out when I tell my family because this has to deal with you to."

"Its nothing bad is it."

"No. No. Its not bad, but my family may not like it."

"Then are you sure that you want to go through with it."

"I have to do this. I need to do this if this thing between us id ever going to wotk out."

"You mean us."

"Yea I do."

"Just tell me this one more time."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Are you sure that you want us to be?"

"I am more sure about this Inuyasha than I have ever been sure about anything in my life."

"Then you are sure that you want to go throught with it?"

"Yes Inuyasha. It has been my dream forever for us to be."

"What kind of dream are you talking about."

"A Lovers Dream Inuyasha. A Lovers Dream Come True."

_Please read and review._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome and Inuyasha walked backed to the village, side by side. When they got to Keades hut they updated their friends on were they would be. All of them didnt tryto stop them. Kagome and Inuyasha both had their minds made up that they needed to go, and all of them knew that once their minds were made up that there was no stoping them.

Inuyasha and Kagome would be leaving today at noon.

"Dont be gone to long Kagome. You cant leave me here with Miroku for to long."

"Dont worry Sango. I will be back soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Both of the girls huged and said their goodbyes, but meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku were back a little ways from the well talking about the upcoming events.

"Are you sure about this Inuyasha?"

"How many times do I have to tell you. Yes...I am sure that I want to do this."

"Ok..ok...I wont ask you again, but be careful. Like I said before...you have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"Maybe, but it cant be that bad because Kagome has to do it to so I really aint that worried."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha, but might I enform you that teanage girls have many complicated problems, more complicated than the situation between Kagome, Kikyo, and yourself."

"HOW CAN ANYTHING GET MOT\RE COMPLICATED THAN THAT?"

"I have no idea Inuyasha, but I do know that you could be getting yourself into something that you dont want to get involved in."

"Uuuuu...its..ok..im talking about Kagome here. If she needs me to help her with something then Ill be there for her. I wont back down just because it gets tough. I dont want to be that kind of person. I want to be the persont that Kagome can go to with anything no matter what it is."

"I understand Inuyasha, but heed my warning."

"Whatever Miroku."

Inuyasha then walked off to the well to join Kagome and the others. Then he went and stood next to Kagome then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You ready Kagome?"

"Yea...bye everybody. Well see you soon."

Then Inuyasha jumped into the well to go to Kagomes time.

"Hang on Kagome."

"I know."

Then they went into the vortex that lead to Kagomes time. When they landed on the other side Inuyasha jumped out of the well.

"Were here."

"Good the nightmare is almost over."

"Uhh...Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"What exactly is this thing that you have to do?"

"I have to tell my mom about us Inuyasha, which is probably the hardest thing that I have ever had to do, and another thing Inuyasha, my mom got you a school uniform and for this whole thing to work you have yo come with me to school tomarow."

"WHAT!!!!"

"Please dont be mad Inuyasha...I would have told you sooner but I was afraid that you wouldnt come with me."

"Huh...Kagome I will stick with you throught thick and then, no matter what."

"Oh yea and another thing. You know how we cant act like boyfreind and girlfriend in the fuedal era."

"Yea..."

"Well we can here. See that is another thing that you have to do. You are my boyfriend and all but you have to act like it here, that is another thing oyu have to do."

"I have no problem with that."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and embraced him.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then lifted her head up.

"Kagome...I will always be there for you ok?"

"Thank you."

Then Inuyasha tillted his head so he could meet her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds the he let her go.

"We have to get inside done we?"

"Yea we do."

Then Inuyasha rapped his arm around her waist and they walked inside only to be meet by Kagomes family and school friends.

"KAGOME..", Yumi cried, "It has been forever."

"Yea it has."

Kagomes mom then grabbed Inuyasha and took him to Kagomes room so he could change into some clothes that she had bought for him.

"Inuyasha put these on."

"All of this stuff."

"Yes. Put the boxers on firt then I can help you with the rest of your things. Ok"

"One question."

"Yes."

"HOW IN THE HELL DO I GET THEM ON."

They went on like this for an hour and a half until Inuyasha had gotten all cleaned up then put his clothes on.

"Yes, I know it had been along time since I haveseen Hojo, but I aint dating him. I am dating someone else."

"Who. Its not that pyscho is it."

"He isnt a pyscho. He is brave, courageos and kind. He should be around here somewhere."

"Kagome, come here."

"Ok mom. Ill be right back Yumi and Kiari."

"Ok!"

"What is it Mom."

"How does he look?"

"Well were is he first..."

Kagome didnt get to finish what she was saying. She seen Inuyasha walking down the stairs in a pair of jeans with a couple of wholes in them, a white wife beater, a black bandana to cover his ears, and a pair of white etnies to make it all work togethor. Kagome couldnt keep her eyes off of him. She thought that he looked so hot in those clothes.

"Kagome," Inuyasa said, "are you ok?"

"Wha...oh yea. Im fine."

"Ok well lets go meet these friends of yours."

"Ok...there in the living room."

"Lead the way."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagomes mother all walked into the living room to be met by Kagomes noisy friends once again.

"Who is that Kagome?" Kiari asked with a big blush on her face.

"This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

_Well Inuyasha finnally meets all of Kagomes friends, and things are going to start heating up between Kagome and Inuyasha. Please read and review._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Kagome," Yuri said, "You never told us that your boyfriend was so cute, and i can tell that he is very protective of you, and about that stuff that we said before..."

"Its ok. I know that you didnt mean them."

"Yea we are really sorry," exclaimed Kiari.

"Guys...do you want to come with me and Inuyasha out in the town."

"No thanks Kagome...with all your illnesses I dont think that you and himhave got to see each other much...so we will let you both go out byyourselves ok"

"Ok Kiari...as long as your sure?"

"Totaly...will I see you at school tomarrow Kagome?"

"You will see me and Inuyasha."

"Is Inuyasha transfering to our school?"

"Yea. Im glad to."

"That is good. You two will probably get to see each other more."

"I dont know about that."

"Trust me on this one Kagome. If Yuri hadnt already left she would tell you the same thing."

"Maybe."

"I know that she would...no you and your bf go and have a good time and I will see you at school tommarow."

"Ok...bye Kiari."

"Bye Kagome."

And with their finnally words said Kiari walked to the door and left.

"Well Inuyasha, now that your ready I have to go get ready."

"Whatever."

"You dont have to be so rude you know."

"Yea I know, but its fun because it gets on your nerves."

"Damn right it does."

"Kagome!!!"

"Sorry mom...wont happen again. I hope that you know that that goes for you to Inuyasha. While your here you cant use words like that."

"Yea yea...i kinda figured that out."

"Well, it should only take me about an hour to get ready because I have to take a shower so just make yourself comfortable. Ok?"

"Yea ok."

"Good."

As Kagome walked up the stairs Inuyasha walked to the couch and laid on it, and with time he fell asleep. He hadnt had a good sleep in a long time so it was only normal that he was a little bit tired.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...wake up."

"What...is that you Kagome?"

"Yea...are you ready to go."

"Yea, yea, lets..."

Inuyasha never finished what he had started to say because he was to transfixed on Kagome. She was wearing a black miniskirt, 2 inch heels, and a read tank top that showed all her curves of her body.

"Uhhh...Inuyasha."

"What, oh yea Im ready to go."

"Ok, well mom called a cab for us, and gave us some money to out to eat at this one reasturant and then we are going to go catch a movie. I will explain what everything is when we get in the cab ok?"

"Ok because I am wa lost here."

"I figured you would be HONK HONK Ohhhh...theres the cab. Come on Inuyasha."

"Im coming."

So they both went outside to catch the cab.

"Now will you explain to me what all this stuff is that we are doing?!?"

"Yes Inuyasha...just calm down."

"Fine."

So Kagome started explain what they were doing and what he was suppost to do and could do, incase he wanted to. She had to explain it more than once before he understood.

When the cab stopped they got out right in frontof the movie theater so that they could buy thier tickets and go inside.

"Kagome."

"Yes."

"Is this the place that they call the movies?"

"Yes Inuyasha this is it."

"What is the movie called?"

"Ghost Rider."

"Oh...what is it about."

"Inuyasha...I have never seen it before, so that is why we are coming here to watch it."

"Oh...right...my bad."

"Its ok."

So they went up to the ticket seller, bought there tickets, and went inside and got there seats.

"Here Inuyasha you sit here and I will sit beside you."

"Kagome..."

"Yea?"

"Can you trade me seats?"

"But i thought that you would want to be on the end Inuyasha?"

"I dont want you to sit next to another guy. I would probably go crazy if he did anything."

"Oh...yea I can sit on the end."

"Thanks Kagome."

"No problem Inuyasha."

Then when the finnally got seated the credits began, and Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome so that all the guys in this room would know that she was his and they would back off. If hey didnt then Inuyasha would have to take drastice measures and he didnt think that Kagome wanted that to happen, so he decided to playit safe and not take any chances.

After that ordeal that sat and whached the movie.

"That was an awesome movie, wasnt it Inuyasha?"

"Yea...I liked it."

"Good, Oh...theres the cab."

"Were are we going now?"

"To MacDonalds to get something to eat, and dont forget what I said about manners."

"I remember, dont worry. I think that I done know what will happen if I dont remember."

"Maybe you do, and maybe you dont."

"Kagome, theres the cab."

"Right, well lets go then."

"Well then come on..."

"Ok."

So they both headed to the cab. When they got there, Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome so that he could show her that he knew what these manners where, and to be nice to his new girl friend.

"Thank You Inuyasha...I didnt know that you were so polite."

"Well...now you know."

"You dont have to be so rude about it."

"What if I want to be rude about it."

"You know how that makes me feel Inuyasha."

"And that is why I do it, because it gets on your nerves and it is fun to get on your nerves."

"It wont be so fun if I S-I-T you will it."

"NO IT WONT!!!!"

"Then quit doing that to me, please Inuyasha."

"Fine."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

After she said that she leaned over to Inuyasha and gave him a light kiss. Inuyasha blushed at this action, and that made Kagome laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nohting Inuyasha."

After that Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She then leaned her head on his shoulder, and they sat like this until they got to McDaonalds.

"Hey, Kagome...were here."

"What?"

"You fell asleep and now were here...so come on."

"Ok...Im coming."

So they both got out of the cab and went into the resturant, but what they didnt know is that Yumi had told Hogo that Kagome would be there this evening, but she didnt mention that Inuyasha, here boyfriend, would be with her.

"Inuyasha, do you want me to order for you."

"Yes because I dont know what in the hell all this stuff is."

"Ok, yes I would like two cheese burgers and two mediam fries and two large cokes please."

"That will be $8.95."

"Ok."

"$0.05 is your change."

"Thank you."

"Lets go get a seat. Im starven."

"I figured that you would be."

"Kagome, is that you...", a vioce said.

"Who is that waving at you."

"Oh no. Its Hogo."

"Kagome, I see that you are feeling better now."

"Uhh, Hogo..."

"Who is this Kagome."

"This is my boyfriend...Inuyasha. He has been my boyfriend for a while...well sortof."

"Oh...I see. Nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"Sure, whatever."

"Well, Inuyasha, lets go get our seats."

"Fine."

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha didnt like Hogo, and he didnt want him to start a fight with him just because of her.

"I dont like him Kagome."

"I can tell. Here lets just eat our food for now. I think that he got the picture, I know that I did."

"I hope that he did. He better stay away from you or I sware to my time that..."

"Inuyasha, I know. Just calm down."

"Fine but I still dont like him."

"Can we get off of the subject, please."

"Yea whatever."

So they sat and ate there food in piece. Kagome could tell thought that Inuyasha kept looking at all the guys in the resturant, giving them evil looks.

When they finnally got done they waited for the cab outside.

"It is freezing out here."

"I can tell. You are shivering up a storm. Here, take my jacket. Luckily your mom told me to bring it."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Well, you are my girl now so I need to take care of you. What kind of boyfriend wuld I be if I didnt?"

"I dont know."

"You see. Come here."

"What."

"I can help keep you warm. I am a demon and I dont get as cold easily so come here."

"Ok."

So Kagome walked over to Inuayasha, then he pulled her up to his chest and then he wrapped his arms around her. She was already getting warm from this action. After that she put her hands up against his chest and grabbed his shirt.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yea, its just..."

"What?"

"Its jsut that I feel save when you do this. I like the feeling."

"Im glad that I make you feel that way."

"Im glad that you do to."

"Kagome..."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I love you."

Kagome then looked into his eyes and said,"I love you to."

Then Inuayasha bent his head down and touched his lips with hers. Kagome began to loose all feeling in her legs. If Inuyasha hadnt been hoding on to her she might have fallen. After almost a minute, Inuyasha lifted his head up and then hug her, making her body come even more closer to his. He could tell that Kagome liked this feeling. Being able to feel warm and safe, but the moment was ruined because the cab stopped right in front of them.

"I geuss we have to get in the cab now, huh Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

So they let go of each other and got into the cab, but Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha arms on there way to the Higarushi Shrine. So Inuyasha carried her out of the cab and up the steps all the way to her house.

He then knocked on the door and Sota anwsered.

"Did she fall asleep Inuyasha?"

"Yea she did."

"Well just take her up to her room, and put her in her bed."

"Ok."

"Do you know were her room is?"

"I can find it. Dont worry."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha."

So Inuyasha climbed the stairs that led to the bedrooms, and he right away found Kagomes because her scent was everywere. He went into her room , walked to her bed and lade her in it.

After he lade her down he kept thinking ot himself.

_She looks so beutiful when she sleeps._

Then Inuyasha nelt down on his knees, tilted his head toward hers, and lightly kissed her. She stirred a little bit but did not wake up.

Then Inuyasha whispered, "Goodnight Kagome, have sweet dreams."

Then he walked down on the stairs were he found some colorful pants, but no shirt with them, and a note that said to change in the bathroom upstairs. So he went upstairs into the bathroom and changed into the odd lookin pants.

He then went back downstairs and this time, there was a pillow and blanket laying on the couch.

"I geuss Kagomes mom did this. Ill have to thank her tommarow.

So he laid down on the couch, covered up, and for once in a long time got a peaceful rest.

_This would have to be the longest chapter that I have ever typed in my life. Well I hope that everybody enjoys it. Please read and review._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...wake up we are goin to be late."

"Im up...Im up and what are we goin to be late for and who is wakin me up?"

"For school and this is Kagome."

"Oh yea...I remember now."

"Well, comee on get up, get in the shower, get dressed, and eat something. I already took one so hurry."

"I am going...jeez."

So Inuyasha went upstairs to Kagome's room, got his cloths, took and shower, then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Took you long enough Inuyasha."

"Well sorry...I am new to this thing remember."

"Yes I know Inuyasha, so can you hurry up and eat so that we can go."

"Ok ok...you dont have to tell me twice."

So Inuyasha ate as fasst as he could so Kagome would quite jumping all over him.

"Are you happy know...I am done."

"Yes. Now brush oyur teeth and lets go."

"Fine."

So Inuyasha went back upstairs and brushed his teeth.

"Are you ready to go now Inuyasha?"

"Yea yea, lets just go so that you will qiute jumping all over my ass."

"Inuyasha, watch the language."

"Yea whatever Miss. Higarushi."

"Thank you."

"Now lets go Inuyasha."

"Ok ok."

So Inuyasha and Kagome both got their school bags and left to walk to school.

"Both of them I swear, they make a great couple though. I owuldnt want Kagome to dat4e anybody else."

_I am sorry that that was so short but I do not have alot of time to type any more so it may be a while before I type another chapter._

_Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update but it feels like I have been to hell and back...and also I am sorry that it is short but I promise to make sure that the next one and Inuyasha may even get to kick some ass in the next one...hint hint...**_

Chapter 14

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the school. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was very nerves.

"Inuyasha you dont have to be nerves. There is nothing to be nerves about."

"I know but I cant help but to be nerves. After all I have never been to school. I aint going to know about anything that they are talking about."

"That is were I come in Inuyasha. I will help you the best I can because I probably wont know alot of the stuff either, so really your not alone."

"I geuss your right on that one."

"Inuyasha..."

"Yea..."

"I know that I am right on this one. Just trust me."

"I never doubted you to begin with."

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagomes hand and pulled her against his chest. He then kissed her passionetly.

"What was that for Inuyasha?"

"Just because I wanted to, and because I love you."

"I love you to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagomes hand and then they walked in togethor, hand in hand.

"Kagome," Yuri yelled," I am so glad that you are in school and I see that you brought Inuyasha with you."

"Yea, he transferd here."

"Oh. I thought that he was just waking you in or something but then I did see that he was wearing a school uniform, and I hope that he knows that we arent alowed to were those."

"Its ok Yuri. We had it okayed by the principle. I would tell you why but I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Ok, whatever Kagome. See you in class."

"Ok. Come on Inuyasha we are going to be late for class."

"Ok ok...I am coming."

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to class with out a moment to spare. They both took their seats making sure that they sat side by side. Then the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Alright call we have a knew student. Can you please stand up and say your name and something about you."

"Its ok Inuyasha. You can do it."

So Inuyasha stood up.

"My name is Inuyasha and..."

"Say something about yourself now Inuyasha. The class is waiting."

"Well the only thing that I can think of at tis moment is that I am Kagomes boyfriend."

Then the whole class turned and looked at Kagome in shock. Everyone thought that she was dating Hojo.

"I see...you may sit down Mr. Tiasho."

Then Inuyasha sat down.

"I really didnt expect you to say that."

"What good is it to keep it a secret that I am your boyfriend. I want everyone to know it because that is how much I love you. I want to make sure that no one tries anything or I will end up beating there ass's."

"Inuyasha..."

"Shhhh, class is starting Kagome."

Inuyasha payed atention through the whole class occasioinly asking Kagome questions about the lesson. After 2 hours in class the bell rang and it was time for second period.

"It wasnt as hard as I thought it would be in that class."

"That was literature. It is the easiest class of the day, but next we have algebra 2 so be prepared to get really lost. I know that I do everytime that I go in that class."

"Im prepared after all...you are with me."

Kagome blushed a dark shade of red.

"It is only the truth Kagome."

He then kissed her on the check lightley and ushered her to come on so they wouldnt be late for there next class.

"Inuyasha I dont know what I would do without you...I hope that you know that..."Kagome said to herself.

_**There you have it...I hope that you all liked and please read and review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to algebra class without. They took their seats, making sure to sit beside eachother, then waited for the teacher to start class.

Inuyasha did what he did in the last class. He introduced him self in the same manner that he did the last time and said the same thing about him self, and just like last time everyone could only look back at Kagome wich made her blush.

"Ok everyone qiute staring at Kagome and pay attention. Everyone needs to copy these notes down."

"Get out your pin and paper Inuyasha and start copying what he writes on the bored just like he writes it."

"I will do my best but I dought that I will be able to copy everything."

"Just do your best."

Everyone sat in the class room for the rest of the time copying down what the teacher had writin on the bored the last class, until the bell rang.

"Class if you didnt finish your notes then you will get to finish them tomarow at the begging of class."

So then everyone headed out of the class and to the lunchroom.

"Come on Inuyasha. It is lunch time."

"Do they have ramen?"

"No they have other things though."

"You mean they keep everything in this place except for ramen."

"Yes Inuyasha...it must be a real shocker."

"Its not that big of a deal."

"I was being sarcastic Inuyasha."

"Whatever...can we just go get something to eat I am starving."

"I dont see how...you ate almost everything this morning."

"But that has been like hours ago. Demons need to eat more food than humans do when they arent doing anything like we are right now. And dont ask me why they are like that because they just are."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha."

So Inuyasha and Kaogme walked into the lunch room and stood in line forever. Finally they got a table to them selves.

"That took forever to get through that line. I thought that we would never get to eat."

"Yea me to."

"Hey Kagome. Hows my favorite girlfriend doing."

"WHAT!!!!!"

"What the hell did you say?"

"I was talking to Kagome my girlfriend and not you."

"She is not your girlfriend she is mine."

"No she is mine."

"Hojo I am not your girlfriend."

"Yes you are, and everyone in the whole school knows it so you can get over it because you are."

"Dont talk to her like that."

"I can talk to her like that if I like and besides she is my girlfriend anyway so get over it you pice of shit."

Hojo did it that time, Inuyasha finally got tired of him tlaking to Kagome and him that way.

"What the fuck did you hit me for."

"Cause you are not going to talk to me or Kagome that way anymore, and I swear to god if it happens again I will beat the shit out of you."

"Fine you and your bitch have a wonderful life."

Kagome then seen Inuyasha eyes flash red. She knew what was happening. Inuyasha's demon was taking control and she needed to stop him and fast.

"Inuyasha stop."

She then jumped in front of him and embraced him.

"INUYASHA DONT!!!!!! IF YOU DO THIS THEN YOU WILL REALLY HURT HIM OR MAYBE EVEN KILL HIM!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome just kept screaming his name. She knew that Hojo had crossed the line and either way Inuyasha would beat is ass. She knew that much, but she also knew that she couldnt let him do it this way.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Who is this that I hear. I feel like I know them. Wait...its Kagome. **_

Inuyasha eyes then turned back to normal. Then he embraced Kagome.

"Im sorry Kagome."

"You people are crazy. I am getting the fuck out of here."

Kagoem was crying now. She just relized that Inuyasha was willing to give it all up for her, that he would even give his own life for hers. She understood the way he fely for sure now and she knew in her heart that she felt the same way for him and has for a long time now.

"Its ok Inuyasha. You was only trying to protect me."

"Kagome. I would do anything for you. I would give up my life for you."

"I would give up my life for you to, Inuyasha."

They didnt even notice that everyone in the lunch room had been staring at them the whole time.

Inuyasha could smell Kagomes tears. He knew right then that he scared her half to death.

"Kagome I am so sorry. I didnt mean to scare you like that."

"I know that you didnt mean to. You did it for me. You were sticking up for me. I just didnt want to loose you."

"You wont loose me Kagome. Not now not ever."

"I hope so. Inuyasha if I lost you...I wouldnt be able to go on anymore."

"Dont talk like that Kagome. If anything happens to me I want you to promise me that you will live a happy and healthy life and have children of your own. I want you to promise me this Kagome. I dont want you to kill yourself if I was to die."

"Inuyasha..."

"Promise me Kagome."

"I...promise...Inuyasha."

He knew that it was hard for her to say that because he knew that if he dies that she would follow him to the grave, but he knew that she would keep her promise becaus ehse promised him. He never doubted her and he knew that she never doubted him.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you to Inuyasha. Please promise me that you wone fight anymore in this world?"

"I promise Kagome."

"Thank you, but I swear that guy better not ever do anything to yu again or I will..."

"Inuyasha."

"Oh sorry."

"Here lets through away our food and go to class. The bell has done rang and everyone is leaving."

"Your right."

So they went and threw away there food and headed for class, but before they left the lunch room Inuyasha put his arm around Kagomes waist as to tell everyone that h was hers and no one elses and that they beter back off.

Kagome didnt mind though, she liked how he was being so protective off her against other boys, especially Hojo.

_I hope that you all liked it and Inuyasha did sorta get in a fight. Please read and review._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Hojo kept his mouth shut about what he saw, no one asked them about the fight, it was all good. They finished the school day with less trouble then they expected to get.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked home by there selves, hand in hand, and it was very peace full.

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"I thought that we were going to get caught today."

"Yea me too. It was very close though. I thought for sure that Hojo would rat you out big time, but he didnt. That is very odd though."

"I dont care as long as he didnt. And how many more days do I have to do this. Just tommarow. If it all works ot I might have a surprise for you."

"A surprise. What is it?"

"If I told you then it wouldnt be a surprise now would it."

"Fine then done tell me."

"Dont you get hateful with me now Inuyasha. You still have the beads around your neck and I will use them if I have to."

"Like hell you will."

"Then test me Inuyasha."

"I will."

Then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome then started kissing him back. He started bitting on her bottom lip, beguing for entry. She willingly let him in. He explored her moist caver with much curiosity making sure to check everything. This went on for a couple minutes before Inuyasha broke the kiss because of lack of breath. He then looked deep into her eyes.

"Now will you."

"I wasnt going to anyway."

He then embraced her.

"I love you so much Kagome. I dont kow what I would od without you."

"I love you to Inuyasha and I dont know what I would do without you."

Then they started to walk back to Kagomes house, and they were walking hand in hand all the way back to her house.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yea?"

"I know what we can do today."

"What?"

"I am going to teach you how to drive."

"Teach me how to what?"

"Drive..."

"What the hell is that?"

"You will see, and when you learn we dont have to walk to school anymore."

"That will be good and all but that still doesnt tell me what the hell it is."

"I told you that you will find out."

"Fine, but I am still not so sure about this."

"It will be fine."

"Whatever then."

They finnally made it back to Kagomes house.

"Mom can I teach Inuyasha how to drive today?"

"Not today Kagome, you can tommarow though."

"Mom!!!!!!!!"

"I said not today."

"Fine mom. Inuyasha we cant do it today we have to wait till tommarow."

"I heard the whole thing. For one thing I have sensitive ears and another thing you two were screaming."

"Oh...I am sorry."

"Its ok...I now that you didnt mean to."

She then when up to him and hugged him with much passion.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you to Kagome."

Inuyasha then lifted Kagomes head up and planted a passionate kiss upon her lips. He started to bite her bottom lip, beging for entrance. She willingly let him in. He explored her moist cavern, leaving nothing untouched. They stayed like this for a few minutes then Inuyasha broke the kiss because of lake of air. He the hugged her again.

"Kagome if you only knew how much I loved you. I have never felt this way about anyone. I love you so much that if I lost you I dont know what I would do."

Inuyasha was crying now.

"Inuyasha..."

She then hugged him tighter.

"If only you knew how much I loved you."

She started to cry then to.

"I could not live without you if anything happened."

They hugged each other for a few more minutes then they went upstairs to Kagomes room. They both then layed down on Kagomes bed and cuddled with each other.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yea."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

_**Well I hoped that you all liked it and I have a suprise for everyone next chapter. You all are going to love it...SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well please R&R.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Inuyasha stop that figiting. It is so annoying."

"I want to know what the surprise is Kagome."

"Well you are going to have to wait because mom isnt here so I dont know if the preperations are ready."

"Feh."

"You can do that all you want to but I am still not telling you."

"Damn it."

"What did mom tell you about that Inuyasha."

"Sorry but I kinda stubbed my toe against the table."

"Learn to be more careful Inuyasha."

"Uhhh...Kagome."

"Yea."

"I need something to stop the bleeding."

"Inuyasha."

Kagome then ran into the kitchen and started searching every cabinet to find something to stop the bleeding."

"Yes. Found it."

She then ran back into the living room.

"Come here Inuyasha."

"To late to do anything now. It already healed, but blood is everywere. That is why I told you to get something so that blood wouldnt go all over the damn place."

"Uhh."

"Im sorry Kagome."

He then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome then wrapped her arms around his neck in response to his action.

"Its ok Inuyasha...You didnt mean to."

He then kissed her lightly on the forhead.

"Im going to go up to your room and take a nap...ok?"

"Ok."

Inuyasha then gave her a light kiss and made his way to Kagome's room.

"Now how am I going to explain this one to mom. Uhhh."

She then plopped down on the coach.

_To think...what all me and Inuyasha have been throughnow. He told me how he felt about me and even cried over me, and now...we may be in an official relationship. But...but there is still one thing...maybe two that we have to talk about. To see if the relationship is real...and...about...Kikyo. I need to know if he still has feelings for her. If I dont find out...its going to rip me apart, and what about when we go back down the well. Will he still act the same around me as he does now? I am thinking to much about this. I am just going to go get some of my books and study._

She then got off of the coach and made her way to her room. When she got there she opened the door and saw Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. She couldnt help but admire him.

_I never relized how amazing he looks while he is asleep. He looks so innocent...free from the world._

Kagome could not help but cry then. He reminded her of the thoughts that she had tried to leave behind downstairs.

_Kagome dont remeber. Dont remember what you was thinking down stairs. Just dont remember._

The same thing kept racing through her mind, and before she knew it her knees gave way and she was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. When she had hit the floor the thump had woken him from his slumber. He then rushed to her side.

"Kagome...Kagome whats wrong?"

She wouldnt look at him.

"Kagome...Kagome please...look at me and tell me whats wrong."

She still would not look at him, and she refused to speak.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha started to panic. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so that she had to look at him.

"Kagome."

What he saw in her eyes made him what to hit the wall. He saw saddness, anger, worry and fear all at the same time.

"Ka...Kagome."

"Inu...yasha."

"Whats wrong Kagome?"

"Its...Its nothing. I guess my thoughts got the better of me is all."

"Kagome...please tell me."

"Inuyasha...if I do...you will get mad."

"No I wont Kagome. You can tell me anything."

"I...was thinking about...me...you...and..."

"And what Kagome?"

"..."

""Kagome...you can tell me."

"and...about...Kikyo."

She saw Inuyasha's eyes bolt up the size of golfballs. She knew what was coming next.

"I know what your thinking and...and you are about to get an anwser to what had been bugging you."

Inuyasha then picked Kagome up bridal style and headed to the well house.

"Inuyasha what are you..."

"Shhhh...just wait before you ask anymore questions."

And with that he jumped down the well.

When they reached the other side, Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the well. When he did though, he noticed that it was a little cold.

"Damn it."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Didnt I tell you not to ask anymore questions, never mind though. I forgot my shirt at your house in your room."

_DAMN!!!!!! He looks good without a shirt on._

She then shook herself from her day dream.

"Ohhhh."

"Fuck it. We wont be her long anyway."

Inuyasha then sniffed the air for a moment, and quickly caught the sent of the person that he was looking for quickly, then speed off with Kagome still in his arms.

When he reached his destination, he fount the persont that he was looking for lying against a tree, and the person seemed to be waiting for them.

"Inuyasha, what are you..."

"Kagome just listen to what I have to say. It wont ake very long."

He then sat down and motioned for Kikyo to come forward.

"Inuyasha. I have been expecting you. The monk sent me a message saying that you wanted to meet me here. He sayed it may be a while until you ariived."

"Has he now."

"So Inuyasha, have you finnaly decided to follow me into hell like you promised?"

"Kikyo...I...cant. I have finnally made my choice, and I choose Kagome."

"WHAT!!!!! INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE HER?????"

"Because I have finnaly relized that I could never love anyone else but Kagome."

Kagome was crying now. Her fear of him choosing Kikyo over her was gone. she now knew that Inuyasha loved her with all his heart and sole.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha was waling over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a fierly kiss. Kikyo could only whatch as Inuyasha displayed his affection for Kagome.

Inuyasha then broke the kiss because of lack of air. He then started to hold her more tightly then what he had been.

"I love you so much Kagome. This is the only thing that I knew to do to make you believe me."

"I believe you Inuyasha, and I love you to...with all my heart and soul."

They stood thier, just holding each other before Inuyasha said, "Comeon Kagome, lets go back to your time."

"Yea...ok."

Inuyasha then picked her up bridal style and headed back toward the well, leaving Kikyo to sulk back at the tree.

"Inuyasha you passed up the well."

"Yea I know. I need to talk to the monk before we go back."

"Oh...o..k."

So they finnaly mad it back to the village, and Inuyaha was fumming when he made it to Keade's hut.

"Miroku, were the hell are you."

"Inuyasha I see that you are," he paused for a moment, trying tp hold back his laughter, "are missing some clothing."

"Not the piont Miroku. You was suppost to wait until I got back to convey they message to Kikyo."

"So I told her a little early. Big deal. At least the message was sent."

"You fucking..."

Miroku cut him off before he could finish.

"So are you and Kagome finished with your business in her time?"

"No were not you damn nossey ass."

"Then how did you know that I told her."

"A really bad feeling and Kagome."

"I see. Well best get back to Kagome's time and finish whatever you two are doing before Naraku comes out of hiding."

"Were doing are fucking best monk. We need at the lease one more week."

"Inuyasha...what if Naraku comes out of hiding while your gone, and the Band of Seven.?"

"Just wait for us until we get back."

Inuyasha then left the hut to find Kagome.

"KAGOME!!!!!"

"Im over here Inuyasha."

"Come on were going back to your time."

Inuyasha then picked her up bridal style again.

"Hold on Kagome."

"I am."

He then set out for the well."

"I am glad that I got that sraightend out with the monk." Inuyasha said as he pushed the sliding glass door open.

"What did you two talk about?"

"I had a gut feeling that the monk had did something that he done something that he wasnt suppost to do, and I was right. But it all turned out good in the end."

He then walked over to Kagome, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him, taking in the aroma of her scent around hime.

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"I...I couldnt stand it if you ever left me. Promise me...just promise me that you will never leave me."

"I promise that I will never leave you."

Inuyasha then squeezd her even tighter.

"Thank you Kaogome."

"On one condition thought Inuyasha."

"Yea."

"You have to promise the same thing to me."

Kagome then seen him smile.

"I promise Kagome."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Im home."

"Looks like mom is home Inuyasha."

"Yea."

"Oh yea that reminds me. Wait here."

"O...K?"

Kagome then rushed into the kitchen to talk to her mom.

"Mom is everything ready."

"For the suprise...yes."

"Yes...thank you so much mom."

"You are very welcome."

"INUYASHA YOU SUPRISE IS READY!!!!!!"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Close your eyes so I can lead you to it and know that you aint peeking."

"Uhhhh..."

"Please?"

"Fine Kagome."

With that Kagome lead him outside.

"Okay Inuyasha you can look."

"What the hell is it?"

"Its called a car Inuyasha, me and mom got it for you se we can..."

"Yea?"

"Teach you how to drive!"

**Well there you go. The Big suprise that I promised. And just for future refrence I dont own any of the characters. Well hope that you all enjoy. Please R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know that I havent said this in all of my chapters but just so that you guys know...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**I thought that I should put that...well read and review...hope that you enjoy and sorry that it took me so long to type.**

Chapter 18

"Ok...before I do anything with that thing...tell me what the hell that thing is? And how in the hell does it work?"

"Just read this Inuyasha. It is called the manual and if you need any help reading it then jsut come ask me. Later on I am going to take you to this diserted parking lot and I am going to teach you. How does that sound?"

"I dont know because I have no Idea what you are getting me into."

"It isnt that bad Inuyasha."

"How do I know that you aint lieing to me Kagome?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No...you wouldnt."

"Exactly...but anyways I am going to give you till tonight to read that because we need to have you drivin and get you liscence before we come back from Christmas break. So I would get to ready."

"WHAT!!!!! HEY WERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I am going into the house so I can take a bath, and if I were you I would start reading."

Inuyasha heard her giggle all the way to the house. He was agitated, but he knew that Kagome was only tryin to do something nice for him, even though he didnt think that it would be as nice of a gift as she would want it.

Inuyasha then went into the house and up to Kagomes room. He figured since he didnt have anything to do that he might as well read the dang...whatever the hell it was. He opened the door and he found Kagome there trying to find something to wear for after she got out of the bath. He only smiled at her and started to walk toward her.

"Inuyasha shouldnt you be..."

Inuyasha cut her off mid sentence with a passionate kiss. This caught Kagome off gaurd and she sqeuked in surprise ment, but quickly melted into the kiss. Inuyasha then moved form her lips to her neck, trailig small kisses down her neck and colar bone. Kagome bent her head back and let out a small moan. Inuyasha then smirked because he was doing this to her, but she could do the same to him. He then moved back up from her neck to her lips, giving her one last kiss.

"I love you Kagome. I jsut thought that I would tell you that."

"I love you to Inuyasha."

They then embraced.

"I better get to studying and you better go take you bath."

"Alright Inuyasha."

So then Kagome left for the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha in the room to study.

**-2 hours later-**

"If I read anymore my brain is going to bust!" Inuyasha said to himself while sitting at Kagomes desk.

"Well is you dont read it then I cant teach you, and you know how much this means to me."

"Yea I know Kagome but my brain is going to bust. Everything that I read stays there since I am part demon. I remember it all and it feels like I cant learn anything else for the rest of my life. Why did they make this fucking thing so damn long anyway."

"Because there is alot of things that you have to do with a car...and you know what mom said about that foul language."

"Yea I kno, but this is jsut so agrivating. I cant stand it.

"You dont have that much more to go so it wont kill you."

"How do I know that?"

"You are hopeless sometimes you know that."

"Me...what are you talking about?"

"See what I mean."

**- Tommarow Morning-**

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...WAKE UP!!! ITS TIME TO GET SOME DRIVING LEASONS IN!!!!"

"What in the hell..."

-thump-

Inuyasha fell off of the bed before he could even finish his sentence.

"Come on and get dressed it is time to go to the parking lot, come on."

"Fine fine...im coming."

"I cannot wait to teach you how to drive."

"O joy," Inuyasha said sarcastically,"this is going to be fun."

**Sorry guys but it is suppost to be Christmas on this day in the story so I am going to try to post the next chapter on Christmas day. And people dont worry. You will be surprised how quick a demon can learn how to drive...if he can learn at all...lol. Please R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok people I promised that I would write you a chappy by Christmas so here it is...i hope that you all like it...and i am really startin to get better at the whole story writing thing...i am pround of myself...lol..but here it is...enjoy.**

Chapter 19

"Ok Inuyasha...are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I will ever be Kagome."

"Ok then...bye mom. I'll see you later today."

"Ok honey. You two have fun now."

"We will. Inuyasha...you might want to know that it is going to take like and hour to get to the place. I just thought that I would let you know."

"Well lets hurry and go before I already get aggrivated from boredom."

"Well fine then."

They both then got in the car. When Kagome started the car Inuyasha started cursing and Kagome couldnt help but laugh. It was so funny the way that he was freakin out about the car, but she quickly got him to calm down and then they were off.

**-2 hours later-**

"O my god. That was the worst thing I have ever done. It took so damn long for one thing and all the nioses."

"Yea I know Inuyasha. It took longer than I thought that it would but we are finnally her so you can begin learning."

"Yea I geuss."

"Well then...lets get started."

"Ok...how long is this going to take?"

"I dont know."

"Ok. So how do I get in this thing?"

So Kagome began explaining everything that Inuyasha needed to know about the car from how to open the door to how to start it and start driving. It didnt take as long for her to explain it to her as long as it took him to read the manual. Inuyasha would have rather had her explain everything to him like this, but you cant always have your way.

"Ok, so we are in the car and you have explained everything to me. I think that I can do this."

"Now hold on Inuyasha, you cant start until AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Inuyasha had done tooken off in the car with her in the passinger side, but she wasnt screaming long because, to her surprise, Inuyasha was doing very good. To good actually.

"Inuyasha, how did you?"

"Demons can learn something just by having someone tell them what to do, and I had to read that manual and you explained everything to me so it wasnt that hard. You didnt know that did you?"

"No I didnt."

"Well now you do."

"Yea."

**- 15 minutes later-**

"So now that we are dont with that, what do you want to do Inuyasha?"

"I know what I want to do."

Inuyasha then tackeled her to the ground. All Kagome did was laugh when he did this.

"-laugh- What was that for? -laugh"

"Because...so I can do this..."

He then kissed her passionatly, more than he ever has.

He then broke the kiss.

"And what was that for Inuyasha." -laugh-

"Because I love you."

"I love you to."

"Merry Christmas Kagome."

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha.

**Awww...that is sweet...lol...sorry that I had to post this early but somethings came up and I cant be at a place that has a computer on Christmas. What are the odds. Well please review. The more reviews the sooner I try to update.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. Alot of things have been going on but I have the chapter now. And another thing. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I had planned to write a longer one and a diffrent way than what it was but of course something came up.**

**But please R&R because the more reviews that I get the longer that the chapter will be next time. HINT HINT!!!!**

**Chapter 20**

"Inuyasha are you dressed yet?"

"Yea...I just finished getting ready."

"Well come one were going to be late."

"Im coming."

**-At School-**

"Are you ready Inuyasha because this is our last day here?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be."

"Well we will go to first period so that I can say bye to all my friends then we will go to the principle."

"Sounds good, and Kagome?"

"What?"

"How in the hell are we suppost to get out of the car if your friends wont move?"

"I dont know."

**-First Period-**

"So guys I just wanted to say bye to all of you, because me and Inuyasha are dropping out."

"Kagome you cant do that!" cried Yumi.

"We wont let you!" screamed Kiari.

"Im sorry guys but my mom agrees with me on this. This is my last day. Im sorry guys."

"Kagome we need to go."

"Alright Inuyasha."

"Bye guys."

Kagome gives all her friends a hug.

**-Principle Office-**

"Im sorry Mr.Oney but the decision is final between my mom and me. School just doesnt fit my lifestyle anymore."

"And what might this lifestyle be Miss Kagome?"

"If I told you Mr.Oney you would never believe me."

**-At the Well-**

"I love you mom, love you grandpa, love you Sota."

"We all love you to Kagome."

They all hug.

"Ready Kagome?"

"Probably as ready as I will ever be Inuyasha."

"Ok, well...hang on."

**Sorry that the chapter is so short again, but like I said the more reviews that I get the longer it will be, but I hope that you all will enjoy it.**

**R&R**

**-Inuyasha Lover Welch-**


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Note...**

Sorry everyone but I am not going to be updating for a while. I just feel like there isnt enought people reading my stories. I am sorry to make the people out there who are reading this suffer but until I get more reviews the story stays as it is. I am very sorry but when I update the story I have a long chapter already typed up for you guys to read just like I promised that I would.

If anyone has any questions about my decision all you have to do is comment or message me. I will happily anwser them.

Everyone please start reading my stories. They are really coming along. PROMISE!!!

Another thing, I am changing my name from Inuyahsa Lover Welch to Seshomaru's Little Demon Angel. Just so you all know.

Sorry for all everything.

Sicerally...

Seshomaru's Little Demon Angel


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone. Sorry it has took me so long to update. I appreciate all the reviews. Well here is the chapter. ENJOY!! Oh and by the way everything that Kagome thinks will be in **_**bold italics **_**and everything that Inuyasha thinks will be in **_italics._

Chapter 21

_**I cant belive that I am actually living here, in the Warring Stated Era, with Inuyasha. I never thought that he would pick me. I always thought that he would choose Kikyo, but I was so wrong. I never thought that I could be so happy. Things are finally starting to turn around. Things are becoming better.**_

Kagome was sitting on the edge of a hill. It was a beautiful sunny day with a light breeze to make it the perfect day, and to make it even better Kagome was in the best mood she had been in for a long time.

"Oh...this day just cant get any better," Kagome said while streching in the grass.

"I bet I could proove you wrong," said a voice.

The next thing she knew, someone was lightly sitting on her stomach holding her arms behind her head. She didnt open her eyes to see who it was.

"Inuyasha get off," Kagome said playfully.

"Geuss again...because this isnt Inuyasha."

Her eyes shot open.

"Kouga...get off!" she screamed at him.

"I dont think so, I cant wait any longer for you to see that I am so much better than that half breed mutt face, Inuyasha."

_**This isnt Kouga. His auro is to diffrent. Its to dark. Either this or someone is disguised as Kouga or Naraku is controlling him. Either way I need to get to Inuyasha.**_

"Get off Kouga!!"

"Not a chance Kagome."

She didnt even give him a warning. She kneed him in the only place that would bring him down...his man hood.

Kouga then let out a shriel howl and that is when Kagome took her chance and pushed him off of her and ran toward the vilage.

_**I have to hurry and get to Inuyasha.**_

"INUYASHA!!"

"Got you."

Kagome then turned around and saw the one thing she wished she hadnt.

"INUYASHA!!"

XxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was sitting at the top of the God Tree with Shippo, both of them just admirng the beautiful spring day.

"I still cant believe that Kagome has been living here since January, and now it is April. Time sure does fly dont it Inuyasha?"

"Yea it sure does."

Inuyasha then froze. He heard someone scream his name.

"Shippo..."

He heard it again, and then he knew that it was Kagome, and she sounded like she was in trouble.

"...I have to go."

"Inuyasha were..."

He didnt even get to finish before Inuyasha was gone.

_Kagome dont worry I am coming...wait...no it cant be...her blood...I smell it everywhere. OH MY GOD!! KAGOME!!_

XxXxXxXxX

"All you had to do was not scream for him...him, but you did and now I had to go to drastic measures to keep you wuite. I really wish that it didnt have to come to this. Ahh...Inuyasha. I though that you would never show up."

"Kou..."

Inuyasha didnt even get to finish his sentence. What he saw made him freeze instantly. Kagome, laying on the ground, blood everywhere. The only thing that kept him from giving up on everything was that he could still hear her heart beat, faintly.

"You son of bitch!! What did you do to her??"

"She brought it upon herself."

"What the Fuck did you do to her!?"

"Simply...made her be quite."

"You bastard...I'LL KILL YOU!!"

That was when Inuyasha charged. He attacked Kouga with everything that he had. It only took one hit to bring him down.

_Kagome...KAGOME!!_

He then ran to Kagome's side. He turned her over then and held her close.

"Kagome...Im sorry I couldnt get here sooner. I am sorry Kagome. I am so sorry."

"Inu...yasha?"

"Kagome..."

"I knew...that you...would come...for me."

"Shh...be still Kagome. Dont move. Dont speak."

"I love you."

"I love you to...Kagome."

**Hope that you all enjoyed. Took me forever to think up. Well PlZZZ R&R.**

**Sesshomaru's Demon Angel**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone. It didnt take me as long as it normally does for me to update. I think Im gettin better at it. : Well the chapter may be really short but it has some important details in it. Hope that everyone enjoys.**

**Chapter 22**

Inuyasha had taken Kagome back to the village. Keade said that her wounds were not serious and that she would be ok in a few days.

Inuyasha now headed to where he found Kagome. He was going to get some anwsers out of Kouga, or kill him if he wouldnt talk.

_If that fucking wold doesnt give me some anwsers then he is going to wish he was never born._

Inuyasha finally reached the patch of forest were Kagome and Kouga were. Kouga was right were Inuyasha left him, laying on the ground passed out.

"Get up wolf!"

Inuyasha then begun to kick him. Trying to wake him and let off some steam all at the same time.

"Im no wolf Inuyasha. You should have already figured that out."

Inuyasha froze. He knew that voice.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said fiercly.

"Very good Inuyasha. I knew you would figure it out."

_Naraku had disguised himself as Kouga. This thing is probaly a golem more likely. Naraku never goes anywhere in person. It shouldnt be hard to get ride of it, but first. Lets see if this disgusting thing will give me some anwsers._

"Why did you attack Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well the Band of Seven wouldnt do it. They got tired of doing all the 'dirty work' as they called it."

Inuyasha could only snarl at the remark.

"You killed them."

"More like absorbed them. There powers could be very useful to me, atleast for human powers anyway. In the end though, they wasnt a waste like I thought they would be."

"You sick son of a bitch."

Naraku only smiled and evil smile. Then begun to chuckle darkly.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat Inuyasha, I must go. Come to my castle if you want to fight. I will be waiting."

Then the golem discentegrated into ash. Inuyasha begun to snarl and growl fiercly, punching trees and bushes in his blind fury.

"Damn you Naraku!"

**Like I said it was short and I am really sorry for that. I hope that you all enjoyed it though. It should have anwsered some of the questions that I got. Well next time the chapter will be longer. PROMISE.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Sesshomaru's Demon Angel**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello agian everyone. Here is the chapter. Hope that you like it.**

_Kagome was sitting on the edge of a hill. It was a beautiful sunny day with a light breeze to make it the perfect day, and to make it even better Kagome was in the best mood she had been in for a long time._

_"Oh...this day just cant get any better," Kagome said while streching in the grass._

_"I bet I could proove you wrong," said a voice._

_The next thing she knew, someone was lightly sitting on her stomach holding her arms behind her head. She didnt open her eyes to see who it was._

_"Inuyasha get off," Kagome said playfully._

_"Geuss again...because this isnt Inuyasha."_

_Her eyes shot open._

_"Kouga...get off!" she screamed at him._

_"I dont think so, I cant wait any longer for you to see that I am so much better than that half breed mutt face, Inuyasha."_

_**This isnt Kouga. His auro is to diffrent. Its to dark. Either this or someone is disguised as Kouga or Naraku is controlling him. Either way I need to get to Inuyasha.**_

_"Get off Kouga!!"_

_"Not a chance Kagome."_

_She didnt even give him a warning. She kneed him in the only place that would bring him down...his man hood._

_Kouga then let out a shriel howl and that is when Kagome took her chance and pushed him off of her and ran toward the vilage._

_**I have to hurry and get to Inuyasha.**_

_"INUYASHA!!"_

_"Got you."_

_Kagome then turned around and saw the one thing she wished she hadnt._

_"INUYASHA!!"_

Kagome woke with a start. Her face was fear sticken and she was covered in sweat.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha by her side.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome took Inuyasha in her arms. She was scared out of her mind. She begun to cry in his arms.

"Kagome? Kagome whats wrong?"

"I just..."

"Just what Kagome?"

"I had a dream about it."

"About what Kagome?"

"About what happened between me and Kouga in the forest."

She begun to cry again.

"Kagome..."

"What Inuyasha?"

"That wasnt Kouga."

Inuyasha looked away. Shame covering his face.

"Inuyasha?"

"It was Naraku."

Kagomes eyes grew wide with fear.

"But...how? How do you know that?"

"Well after I brought you back to the village I went back to the forest..."

_-flashback-_

_Inuyasha had taken Kagome back to the village. Keade said that her wounds were not serious and that she would be ok in a few days._

_Inuyasha now headed to where he found Kagome. He was going to get some anwsers out of Kouga, or kill him if he wouldnt talk._

_If that fucking wold doesnt give me some anwsers then he is going to wish he was never born._

_Inuyasha finally reached the patch of forest were Kagome and Kouga were. Kouga was right were Inuyasha left him, laying on the ground passed out._

_"Get up wolf!"_

_Inuyasha then begun to kick him. Trying to wake him and let off some steam all at the same time._

_"Im no wolf Inuyasha. You should have already figured that out."_

_Inuyasha froze. He knew that voice._

_"Naraku," Inuyasha said fiercly._

_"Very good Inuyasha. I knew you would figure it out."_

_Naraku had disguised himself as Kouga. This thing is probaly a golem more likely. Naraku never goes anywhere in person. It shouldnt be hard to get ride of it, but first. Lets see if this disgusting thing will give me some anwsers._

_"Why did you attack Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled._

_"Well the Band of Seven wouldnt do it. They got tired of doing all the 'dirty work' as they called it."_

_Inuyasha could only snarl at the remark._

_"You killed them."_

_"More like absorbed them. There powers could be very useful to me, atleast for human powers anyway. In the end though, they wasnt a waste like I thought they would be."_

_"You sick son of a bitch."_

_Naraku only smiled and evil smile. Then begun to chuckle darkly._

_"As much as I would love to stay and chat Inuyasha, I must go. Come to my castle if you want to fight. I will be waiting."_

_Then the golem discentegrated into ash. Inuyasha begun to snarl and growl fiercly, punching trees and bushes in his blind fury._

_"Damn you Naraku!"_

- _end flashback-_

"Inuyasha what do you plan on doing?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Destroy him!"

**Well everyone theres my chapter. I hope that you all like it. **

**PLZZZ R&R**

**Sesshomaru's Little Demon Angel**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello again everyone. Sorry it has took me so long to update. MAJOR writers block. But I finally got it now. Well I hope everyone enjoys my final chapter. I will be posting a new story very soon so make sure you check it out.**

**Chapter 24**

"Inuyasha were getting close," Kagome called. Excitment in her voice.

"Yea I know. I can smell him everywhere. He sure made it easy for us to find him," Inuyasha exclamed.

They could all see the gate wich lead to Naraku's castle. The miazma covered the area so thickly that they could barely see the castle.

"Watch out Naraku, cause were coming for you."

xXxXxXx

"Kana. Has Inuyasha and his group arrived yet?"

"Yes Master Naraku."

Naraku smiled darkly.

"Kana. Go make sure that there surprise is ready for them."

"Yes Master Naraku."

Kana left the room.

Naraku laughed darkly.

"Maybe I wont even have to lift a finger to get rid of them after all. Haha!"

xXxXxXx

"Inuyasha wait."

"Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Just wait a second ok?"

Kagome then strechted out her miko powers. She knew something was out there but she didnt know what. But she quickly found out.

It was an Oger Demon. It wasnt that powerful but still it was not to be taking likely. She then took her bow and strung an arrow. Using her miko powers she aimed and released her arrow. It hit its mark.

"There you can go now," Kagome said.

xXxXxXx

"Damn it how does she do it. She got past my Oger!" Naraku screached.

He was becoming very irritated.

"Looks like I will have to take care of this problem myself."

And so he went to great Inuyasha and his friends.

xXxXxXx

"Naraku. Come out and fight me like a man!" Inuyasha yelled.

Nothing came.

"Inuyasha stop that. If we are going to fight Naraku, we are going to have to find him. You of all people should know that by now. He never fights his own battles," Sango stated.

Then a whirlwind appeared.

"Hahaha...Oh really Sango. I dont fight my own battles. Then what would you call this?"

Suddenly the group turned around but say nothing.

"Im in front of you."

Then they turned back around and saw the evil hanyou right in front of them. They couldnt belive that it was actually him and not a golem.

"Wasnt expecting me to really show was you. Big mistake. I always tend to come around when you least expect me," Naraku sneered.

The group was still trying to comprehend that it was really him and not a golem. They was so shocked that they couldnt even respond to his sneeres and remarks.

"Hmmm...cant think of anything to say to me now can you. Well i geuss that means that its my que to start things off. I am dissapointed really. I was hoping that you all would make the first move. Would have made things so much more interesting now wouldnt it."

Inuyasha growled then.

"You want me to start things off you bastard. Well your gonna get your wish you piece of shit!" Inuyasha howled at Naraku.

Then he charged. Naraku could only smirk.

"Big mistake Inuyasha. Very big mistake."

All of the sudden, as soon as Inuyasha was close enough to strike Naraku all his minions appeared. They came out of no where and they came fast and hard catching them all by surprise.

Kagura was the first to attack. Using her fan she called upon the winds to her command and sent them surging forward to Inuyasha and the gang. Next was Kana, using her mirror she was prepared to send any attacked back that Inuyasha or anyone else was going to hurl thier way. The rest were many demons that appeared from behind Kana and Kagura. They followed behind Kagura, ready to attacked any second.

Inuyasha wasnt prepared for the onslaught, but Kagome was. She already had an arrow ready and sent it flying to the group of demons. It hit them right on the target, causing pink ashes to be blown everywhere. Everyone of the demons was dead. Even Kagura and her sister Kana.

Naraku wasnt expecting them, or Kagome anyway, to be so prepared for this battle. A mistake that could cost him his life, but if he was going down Inuyasha was going with him. He swore that Inuyasha would go with him into the pits of hell.

"Well, well, well...you all come more prepared then I would have expected. No matter. Either way you will be going to hell," Naraku sneered.

"In your dreams Naraku. The only one going to hell today is you. Your time here has expiered!" Kagome shot back.

"We shall see about that Kagome. We shall see."

Naraku began to transform, lurring Kagome into attacking him.

He got his wish.

Kagome shot her sacred arrow at the place were his heart was supposed to be. It flew strong and true but it would not reach its destination.

A demon that had been hidden in the shadows appeared to stop the arrow from ever reaching Naraku.

The demon was turned into a mound of pink ash.

And Naraku was able to complete his transformation.

Kagome, Inuyasha and all the others were shocked. They had not expected him to be so prepared. A mistake that could very well cost them their lives.

"Inuyasha...what do we..." Kagome never finished her sentence. She had been attacked. Naraku had shot a tentacle right throught her stomach. Blood was spewing everywhere. Then she fell to the ground.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed.

He rushed to her side, were everyone else was with her.

"Kagome stay with me...STAY WITH ME!!"

"Inu...yash...a..."

"Yes...yes Kagome?"

She smiled up at him. She knew that her time was up.

"I...love...you..."

Then she fell limp in his arms.

"KAGOME!!"

He turned to Naraku. His eyes turning red, purple slits forming on his cheeks.

"Your going to pay for this Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku could only smile. He had gotten his wish. The girl was dead. Now it was Inuyasha's turn.

"And do you think that you are going to make me pay Inuyasha. Please. If you was even cappable of killing me you would have succeeded in doing so whenever you had first met me. You and I both know that you cant kill me. So dont make threats that you cant keep Inuyasha. It will cost you your..." Narku's eyes began bulging. He couldnt believe what he was seeing.

Inuyasha's dog ears were dissaearing, turning into elf like ears. His claws were becoming sharper, poison leaking from their tips. A red aura was surgging around him.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"The thing is Naraku. I can kill you."

The next thing Naraku knew his right arm had been totally obliterated. Then his left. Naraku screached out in pain. He couldnt believe what was happening.

Then Inuyasha had him by the neck, dangling him above his head.

"Another thing Naraku..dont make threats that you cant keep. That could get you killed."

Then Inuyasha snapped his neck. Naraku fell into a pile at his feet.

Then Inuyasha ran into the castle. He knew it was here somewhere he just had to figure out were. Then he felt it.

Naraku's heart was in the next room.

Inuyasha raced to it. When he got there he could see that there was a barrior around it. And a strong one at that.

He pulled out tetsuiga ready himself for the burn that would come with his transformation at handling his sword. It never came.

So he held it up high. Preparing to strike. His sword already turning red.

"For Kagome," he whispered.

Then he swung his sword into the barrier. The barrier shattering, and the heart obliterated by the force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

He could hear Naraku's howl of pain as the heart began to disappear. He made it outside just in time to see that Naraku was being sucked down a portal. To hell. His time had come. He was expired. For good this time.

He walked over to were Kagome's body lay, tears begining to form in his eyes. He kneeled down next to her and took her lifeless body in his arms.

"I love you to," he whispered into her ear."Always have always will. Even if you arent here with me."

Then something began to glow a light pink.

It was Kagome's body.

Inuyasha could only look as all his friends began to scatter away from her glowing body. He didnt know what was going on. Then Kikyo came into view. Her body also glowing pink.

She smile. Then walked closer to Kagome.

"My time is up Inuyasha. Kagome's is not. Her sould wishes to return. And I am going to grant it before I am sucked into the netherworld."

"Kikyo...I..."

"Dont say anything Inuyasha. I have always known that you have cared about her. So this is my last gift to you. So that I am free of this cruel hatred towards you. We may part in good gracious."

Inuyasha smiled up at her. His silent thank you to her. She understood. She smiled then closed her eyes.

Inuyasha watched as part of Kagome's soul begun to come out of Kikyo's body, and the other part coming out of the sky. The soul submerged itself into Kagome's body, and Kikyo's body turned into a fray of pink ash, all of it scattering in the wind, to be carried off somewhere else.

"Inu...yasha."

He looked down to see that Kagome was breathing, and her eyes were open. She was staring up at him.

"What happened? Is Naraku dead? And what happened to you?"

She looked very anxious.

Inuyasha chuckled,"I'll tell you everything later Kagome. After all we have forever."

The Kagome's eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

"Inuyasha."

Then he leaned down and kissed her. Very soft and very passionatly.

"I love you Kagome."

**The End**

**Well I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. I know I never thought that I would get it finished. Well this is the end of yet another story. I hope that none of you were dissappointed.**


End file.
